Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots
Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots is a Canadian/American 3D/2D animated/family/comedy/adventure film based on the Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Nick Jr Flims. The film is scheduled to be released and Upcoming on October 15, 2019. in Miami Florida. Summary Well there some Nick Jr. characters in the Nicktoons movie but this is from MB5 and Paw Patrol characters. Ms. Mintgrape is turning Nicktoons cast into her army of Toybots. Did Danjhely, Kendryck, Eva, Carlito and Audryck can go and save the world of nicktoons before it's too late. Help them to save the crown for Sweetie the Westland High Terrier. Plot The movie starts out with the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki users on a road trip and found 8 tickets to the new Nicktoons movie called Return of the Toybots because it has Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol and Paw Patrol characters and they get excited and sing a instrumental version of "Not Just Cartoons We're Nicktoons" then they get to the movie theater they went to the theater and starts the movie. The movie starts off with a fictional Nickelodeon Studios and the cops were surrounding the studio and Spongebob Squarepants told the news reporters that there was a New Nicktoon Project was about to premiere call Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol but got cancelled because of a new episode of Henry Danger and he starts crying and he said that his managers will be here and the black car goes up and it was Jenny Wakeman (From My Life as a Teenage Robot) opens the door and Spongebob told Jenny about it and went into the Studio and saw Dan Schiender was Beating up Y-Guy and said "My shows are better than yours idiot" And Jenny got surprised and use her legs and kicked him in the face causing him to go to television jail and All the Nicktoons became happy and when they say "HIP HIP BEEP" and Jenny wakes up and she looks at the calendar and said it's the grand opening of The new Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando FL, she gets excitied and tells Bessie, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Zim and Gir that she will become the new manager for their Animal Patrol friends. At the Opening ceremony Spongebob keeps on giving hints on the new manager and it was the Red Power Ranger and Jenny gotten excited. Then The Nicktoons saw 3 characters is from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol but 1 dog is from Paw Patrol and she is a firefly dingo that looks like Jenny as if they call her Danjhely. Danjhely is a new member because she, Miss Sparkly the beaver & her pet otter Melonberry are Mission to find it. Audryck the moth duckling is look like Zim is here as he forgot his clothes and he met her and Eva the fly cavalier king Charles spaniel that look alike Bessie. Jenny is petting on Danjhely as they join the group with her as they are true. Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat and Carlito the cricket cheetah cub are back as they join the group for helping and saved the day. Cast Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly dingo Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth duckling Bill Hader '''as Carlito the cricket cheetah cub '''Jack Black and Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat Mona Marshall as Eva the fly cavalier king Charles spaniel Janice Kawaye '''as Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 '''Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Debi DerryBerry '''as Jimmy Neutron '''David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Amy Poehler as Bessie Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim Rikki Simons as GIR Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre and the other Characters in the movie Soundtrack * Not Just Cartoons We're Nicktoons * Goofy Goober song * Happy Birthday To You by Rock-Afire Explosion * Goofy Goober Rock by Tom Kenny * Ocean Man (Ending Song) Trivia * Ms. Mintgrape is a new character in the movie * 1 Nick Jr character and 3 new nicktoons characters in the Nicktoons movie. * Just like in the game called Attack of the Toybots. * 3 Nick Jr show is Mighty Bug 5 and 1 Paw Patrol but there in this Nicktoons world. * Danjhely is Dressed as Mitzi Mozzrella from Rock-Afire Explosion. * But the Animal Patrol Team are look like Nicktoons. * Danjhely is a dingo robot just like Jenny. * Just like in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Studios Studios3.png Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2018 films Category:Kids Movies Category:PG Category:Paramount Animation Category:March 2018 Releases